Content creators increasingly use computer applications for creation and modification of different types of content, e.g., music, movies, television, images, books, magazines, advertising, and so on. Further, advances in collaboration techniques have enabled multiple members of a team to work together on content projects using these computer applications. Consider an example in which a team uses a suite of content-creation applications to collaborate on the creation of a video clip, such as an advertisement. Using such a suite, the team can have one member produce a soundtrack for the advertisement and another member edit video for the advertisement.
In conjunction with producing content projects, project assets can be created that are used by members of a team to modify the content of the project, e.g., brushes, images, colors, and so forth. Project preferences can also be set that are used by the members of the team to modify configurations of content-creation applications, e.g., to make functions frequently used on a given project more easily accessible. Over time, however, members may leave the team for various reasons and others may join the team as new members. Contractors, for example, may become members of a team for a short period of time for the purpose of adding to a content project in some limited way. To enable a contractor to effectively work on the project with the rest of the team, the contractor is given access to the project assets and preferences. The contractor's access can also be retracted once his or her work is complete. However, conventional techniques for granting and retracting access to project assets and preferences are cumbersome—both on the part of an administrative team member responsible for granting access to other members as well as on the part of the other members who apply the project assets and settings once access is granted.